fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toon Room
The Toon Room is a Television channel founded by Cosmo is a Featherman. Sister channels include Pacross, Wingross, Chessbus, and Crow's Shows. Programming Original Programming 1. Liddy 2. Candies 3. The Birdy and Ocelot show 4. Ice Creatures 5. Life on Saturn Acquired Non-Fanon programming Nick 1. Spongebob squarepants 2. My life as a teen robot 3. The fairly odd parents 4. Jimmy neutron 5. Danny phantom 6. Rugrats 7. Catscratch 8. Ren and Stimpy Cartoon Network 1. Gumball 2. Regular show 3. Adventure time 4. Steven universe 5. Fosters home for imaginary friends 6. Dexter's lab 7. Courage the cowardly dog Disney 1. Gravity falls 2. Wander over yonder 3. Phineas & ferb 4. Star vs the forces of evil Hub 1. Dan Vs. Hanna Babera 1. The flinstones 2. The jetsons Fox 1. The Simpsons 2. Family guy 3. South Park MTV 1. Beavis and butthead Adult swim 1. Rick and Morty Nick Jr. 1. Blues clues 2. Oswald 3. Little bill PBS 1. Arthur 2. Curious George 3. Nature Cat Other #Woody woodpecker #Garfield and friends #over the garden wall #looney tunes #tom and jerry Acquired Fanon programming Featherman Corperations #MusTards XTV #Risky frizz #kitchen Stuff Productions # The adventures of frog and toad # Slice of life # Fish BaconStudios #Carlos and Randomness #The Bacon Chronicles #Meelk n Creem #Pizza Delivery Terrystar Media Group #Terrystar's amazing adventures Blocks *'Main Block': A 8:00am-10:00am and 1:00pm-11:00pm that airs toons like "Spopngebob Squarepants", "Risky Frizz", "Regular Show", etc. The block has it's own 24-Hour channel called "Wingross". *'The Late Night Room': The 11:00pm-7:00am adult block. It airs the PG rated shows in the first two hours, The TV-14 Rated shows in the next two , and TV-MA ones in 3:00am-6:00am, a TV-14 show at 6:00am, and a PG show at 6:30am, ending the block. Pacross is the blocks 24 Network. *'Crow's Shows': the toddler block that airs in 10:00am-1:00pm. It airs Nick Jr shows at 10:00am-11:30am, and the PBS shows at 11:30am-1:00pm. The block has it's own 24-Hour Channel. both the block and the sister channel share the same name *'The Movie Room': a movie block. Nuff said. The block has a sister channel named Chessbus Trivia This is Featherman's only channel not to air Otto the Oreo Gallery TTRMeelkNCreem.jpg|Meelk N Creem screen bug TTRFrizzMovie.jpg|Risky Frizz: the dank movie screen bug TTRSpongebob.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants screen bug TTRTomAndJerry.jpg|Tom & Jerry screen bug Chessbuslogo.jpg|The logo for the sister channel, chessbus Accidents Screen Freeze During a CatScratch episode titled "Coreup-tion" (i think it was called that), after the scene where Gordon finds the core of the earth, the screen froze for 25 seconds. 2 Minutes later, the screen froze again to apologize. The rest of the episode aired normally. Gravity falls wrong episode accident Sometime in 2014, the network was trying to air the gravity falls episode carpet diem. But after the first commercial break, land before swine was aired. But after the second one it switched back to carpet diem. Parental guideline accident during an episode of Garfield and friends, it shown the TV-Y7 over the logo instead of in the northwest corner, but was quickly fixed and the accident never happened again Schedule TBA Suggestions! Suggest a show or movie here *Fish, Main Block. Suggested and created by Thatstuff. ACCEPTED *Liberty's Kids, Main Block Suggested by Polar ACCEPTED Category:Featherman Category:Channels